Wreck-it Balto
Wreck-it Balto is a Parody to Wreck-it Ralph Cast *Wreck-it Ralph - Balto *Vanellope Von Scwheetz - Anne-Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Fix-it Felix - Inuyasha *Calhoun - Nala (Lion King trilogy and the Lion Guard series) *King Candy - Ogthar *Turbo - Darth Sidious (Star Wars Saga) *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Angelica Pickles (The Rugrats) *Markowski - Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Stan Litwak - Mr Geppetto (Pinocchio) *General Hologram - Nick Fury (MCU) *Wynnchel - Optimus prime (Transformers) *Duncan - V-rex (King Kong 2005) *Mutated Turbo - Indoraptor *Sour Bill - Marvin (Hitchiker's guide to the galaxy) *Mayor Gene - Gordon (Thomas the Tank engine and Friends) *Saitine - Darth Vader *Vines - Troublesome Trucks *Cybugs - Arachnids (Starship Troopers) *Zangief - Pythor (Lego Ninjago) *Zombie - Gollum *Clyde - Thanos (MCU) *Cyborg - Gaston *Mr. Bison - Himself *Tapper - Morshu (Link the faces of Evil) *Qbert - Boog (Open Season Saga) Scenes *Wreck-It Balto Part 1 - Balto's Introduction/Meeting *Wreck-It Balto Part 2 - Game Central Station *Wreck-It Balto Part 3 - Inuyasha's Party *Wreck-It Balto Part 4 - The Tavern/Balto Sneaks to Hero's Duty *Wreck-It Balto Part 5 - Hero's Duty *Wreck-It Balto Part 6 - Inuyasha Meets Nala/Balto Attempts to Steal a Medal *Wreck-It Balto Part 7 - Sugar Rush/Balto Meets Anne-Marie *Wreck-It Balto Part 8 - Inuyasha and Nala *Wreck-It Balto Part 9 - The Racers *Wreck-It Balto Part 10 - King Ogthar *Wreck-It Balto Part 11 - Balto & Anne-Marie *Wreck-It Balto Part 12 - Inuyasha's Story About Palpatine/Nesquick Sand *Wreck-It Balto Part 13 - Making A Kart/The Chase *Wreck-It Balto Part 14 - Anne-Marie's Hideout/Teaching Anne-Marie How To Drive *Wreck-It Balto Part 15 - Ogthar Gets Balto's Medal *Wreck-It Balto Part 16 - One Dynamite Gal *Wreck-It Balto Part 16 - Balto Destroys Anne-Marie's Kart *Wreck-It Balto Part 17 - Balto Discovers The Truth *Wreck-It Balto Part 18 - Balto Reunites with Inuyasha/Apologies *Wreck-It Balto Part 20 - The Final Race *Wreck-It Balto Part 21 - Palpatine Revealed *Wreck-It Balto Part 22 - Balto vs Indoraptor *Wreck-It Balto Part 23 - Goodbye *Wreck-It Balto Part 24 - Happy Ending *Wreck-It Balto Part 25 - End Credits Movie Used: Wreck-It Ralph Clips Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Balto Trilogy *All Dogs Go To Heaven *The Lion King 1 and 2 *The Lion Guard *Inuyasha *Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu *Avengers: Endgame *Avenges: Infinity War *Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers *Beauty and the Beast *Street Fighter *Neon Genesis Evangelion *End of Evangelion *Starship Troopers Trilogy *King Kong 2005 *Michael Bay's Transformers *Thomas the Tank Engine *Chicken Run *The Jungle Book *Sonic the Hedgehog *Pinocchio *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *The Avengers *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Link: The Faces Of Evil *Hitchiker's guide to the galaxy *The Rugrats *Cats Don't Dance *We're Back A Dinosaur's story *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Open Season Gallery 20110209103622!Balto1 1.jpg|Balto as Wreck-it Ralph Anne-Marie.jpg|Anne-Marie as Vanellope Inuyasha.png|Inuyasha as Fix-it Felix Nala-beyonce-the-lion-king-remake.png|Nala as Calhoun Ogthar.jpg|Ogthar as King Candy Darth Sidious .jpg|Darth Sidious as Turbo Angelica-pickles-the-rugrats-movie-41.2.jpg|Angelica as Taffyta Muttonfudge Shinji ikari.jpg|Shinji Ikari as Markowski Once-geppetto-2.jpg|Geppetto as Stan Litwak Nick Fury in The Avengers.jpg|Nick Fury as General Hologram Prime small.jpg|Optimus Prime as Wynchell V-Rex.jpg|V-rex as Duncan Indoraptor-in-Jurassic-World-Fallen-Kingdom.jpg|Indoraptor as Mutated Turbo GordonandtheFamousVisitor81.png|Gordon as Mayor Gene Mr Darth Vader Rock by DarsamNorogh zps16450332.jpg|Darth Vader as Saitine TheTroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as the Vines arachnidwarrior-starshiptroopers3.jpg|Arachnids as Cybugs Pythor-lego-ninjago-masters-of-spinjitzu-2.06.jpg|Pythor as Zangief Gollum.jpg|Gollum as Zombie Thanos Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Thanos as Clyde Gaston.jpg|Gaston as Cyborg Mbison.png|Mr Bison as Himself Morshu.jpg|Morshu as Tapper Category:Posters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs Category:Wreck-It Ralph Movie Spoofs Category:Dragon Rockz